Disneyland Vyond City
Disneyland Vyond City (Formerly Disneyland Go!Animate City from 1991-2013 and Disneyland GoAnimate City from 2013 to 2018) 'is a disney -themed amusement park at 'Disney Vyond Resort in Vyond City.featuring rides and attractions based on disney properties. The park is opened All year, except with some rides and attractions which are seasonally opened from Late March to Late November/ Early December due to the cold weather. It opened on June 10, 1991. History Following the success of Disneyland in California and Walt Disney World in Florida, plans to build a similar theme park in not only Europe but also one in Vyond City emerged in 1982. Under the leadership of E. Cardon Walker, In late 1985 the heads of Disney's theme park division, Dick Nunis and Jim Cora, presented a list of approximately a possible Vyond City location for the park.The initial contract for the construction of Disneyland in Vyond City was signed in April 1986 The construction of the park began in early 1987 and was covered by hundreds of reporters as an indication of the high expectations for the park in the future. The final cost of Disneyland New York was 6 Billion Dollars overall Disneyland New Yo opened in 1991 in Lower Manhattan New York with instant success and a smash hit Later in Late 1996 Disneyland New York announced that a 2nd Park would be made and it would be called Disney-MGM Studios New York and it would open in 2001 Lands Upcoming * Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge - An Upcoming Star Wars Themed Area that is located near the Tomorrowland area Openeing Date: '''December 20, 2019. '''Current Edit * Main Street, U.S.A. - An Area themed after a typical Midwest town of the early 20th century.Opened: 'June 10, 1991. *'Adventureland - An area themed to the exotic tropical place in a far-off region of the world. Opened:'June 10, 1991 *'New Orleans Square '- An Area themed to an 19th-century New Orleans '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Frontierland - An area themed to the American frontier times Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Critter Country '- An Area Themed To Critters. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Fantasyland '- An Area themed to classic stories of Disney 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Mickey's Toontown '- An area Themed To Toontown 'Opened:'April 15, 1994. * '''Tomorrowland - An area themed to the Space Age .Opened:'''June 10, 1991 Rides/Attractions/Stuff/Dine Edit '''Main Street, U.S.A. inspired by the streets of New York City of the United States in the early 20th century and this land serves as the park's main entrance. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Current Attractions * Disneyland New York Railroad - Trip around the park of the Magic Kingdom.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Main Street Vehicles - (a 3 ft (914 mm) gauge tramway) Main Street Vehicles naturally head up and down Main Street U.S.A. and throughout the day and late at night, but only before and after the daily entertainment has occurred.Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Penny Arcade '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Main Street Trolley - A Trolley Ride Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''One Man's Dream Gallery - Inside the One Man's Dream Gallery guests can learn about Walt Disney's life, theme parks, cartoons and movies, and even the future of Disney.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Great Moments of Walt Disney - a stage show featuring an audio-animatronic version of Walt Disney similar to Great Moments of Mr. Lincoln at Disneyland & The Walt Disney Story also formerly at Disneyland as well. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * The House of Magic. * '''Main Street Theater - A small movie theater located on Main Street, U.S.A.. The theater plays Disney shorts on six different screens while a recorded musical accompaniment plays. Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Disney's Animation Art '- A walkthrough attraction 'Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened:'June 13, 2002 'Replaced:'Disney-MGM Studios New York Preview Center '''Former Attractions * Disney-MGM Studios New York Preview Center - A temporarily walkthrough attraction that gives gusets a preview of the new park (Now Known As Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios New York) Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''August 10, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''May 25, 2002 '''Replaced by: '''Disney's Animation Art '''Shops * The Emporium - Disney goods.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Newsie's Novelties - an newspaper & merchandise stand. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Disney Clothiers, Ltd. - This is the place for adults to get their clothing, accessories and jewelry. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''New York Department Store - which features a wide variety of Disney merchandise, as well as general Disneyland New York merchandise. Opened:'''June 10, 1991. * '''The Theatre Memoria - It will be a shop inside The Disney Brothers Theatre which changes the merchandise line with the show they have. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Restaurants & Refreshments * Walt's - An American Restaurant - Table service. A Tribute to Walt Disney himself, this full course restaurant has Walt Disney relics and memorabilia. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''The Teddy Roosevelt Lounge - an exclusive club. The Teddy Roosevelt Lounge is an New York themed of Club 33. Opened:'''June 10, 1991. * '''New York Deli - a delicious counter service restaurant that serves sandwiches, meats & some snacks. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Main Street U.S.A Ice Cream Parlor - Ice Cream Parlor Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Main Street Bakery - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Casey's Corner - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Crystal Palace '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Shows * The Disney Brothers Theatre - a 1,700 seating theatre that features The Golden Mickeys. The theater has been given a makeover to look very similar to the Broadway Music Theatre at Tokyo DisneySea's American Waterfront. The Disney Brothers Theatre is equipped to present hour-long, Broadway-style telling of Disney’s finest. In fact, the theater plays host to a rotating series of shows, and every two weeks, a different show takes the stage. Plus, two posters will line the entrance doors, advertising the theater's current tenant. Most of these shows come from the Disney Cruise Line and some of the parks around the world. Here's the full rotation of shows that will play at The Disney Brothers Theatre. Opened:'''June 18, 2019. Here is a real fact about The Disney Brothers Theatre. The Disney Brothers Theatre was a tribute to all of the 3 brothers of Disney one is Walter Elias Disney also known as Walt Disney who a man who dreamed up big things like Mickey Mouse, His Studio, Disneyland & a course The City of EPCOT, the other is Roy O. Disney who worked for Walt Disney World just after when Walt Disney die & Roy E. Disney who worked in Disney Animation. * '''The Golden Mickeys'' - The premise of this show is that guests are attending an awards show highlighting achievements by various Disney animated films in several different categories, such as romance, villains, heroes, comedy, etc. * '''Mickey's Soundsational Parade' - A Parade Opened:'''June 10, 2013 * '''Main Street Electrical Parade - A Nighttime Parade Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''TBA Adventureland Adventureland is an area designed to recreate the feel of an exotic tropical place in a far-off region of the world. "To create a land that would make this dream reality", said Walt Disney, "we pictured ourselves far from civilization, in the remote jungles of Asia and Africa.with 2 sub-areas Arabian Coast and Buccaneer Bay Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Current Attractions * Jungle River Cruise '''- a river boat attraction. '''Map Info: Set sail for high adventure on a scenic boat tour of the most exotic and exciting rivers across Asia, Africa and South America. Opened:'June 10, 1991. ('Formerly know as: Jungle Cruise ''' from 1991 -2000) * The Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai! - TBA '''Opened: '''August 15, 2011. '''Replaced: '''The Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management) * '''Tarzan's Treehouse - a walk through attraction Map Info: '''Tour Tarzan's jungle home—built aloft in an 80-foot-tall tree—and see what it's like to live on the wild side! '''Opened: '''March 23, 2000 '''Replaced: '''Swiss Family Treehouse * '''Moana Adventure -A Shoot the Chutes river ride that has a similar layout to Jurassic Park River Adventure.Map Info: '''Sail away as they tell the story of Moana's Journey '''Opened: '''April 5,2019. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late November * '''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril '- A Intamin mine train roller coaster. '''Opened: '''July 31, 1994. * '''The Magic Carpets of Aladdin '- an aerial carousel-style ride '''Map Info: '''Fly high over Agrabah on a magic carpet around a giant genie lamp. '''Opened: '''May 24, 2002 * '''Indiana Jones Adventure:Temple of the Forbidden Eye - A EMV dark ride Map Info:'Embark on a fast-paced thrill ride in search of Indiana Jones—enter this cursed temple at your own risk! '''Opened: '''March 4, 1997. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Safari Ride - A 3D motion simulator ride '''Map Info: '''Timon and Pumbaa take the viewer on an adventure through the Pride Lands, on a jeep. One of the stops is an area called Restaurant Road, with a bug-focused restaurant on the left and a hyena-run restaurant on the right.'Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Opened: '''November 3, 2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: '''The Legend of The Lion King * '''Expedition Everest - Legend of the Forbidden Mountain - A Vekoma Steel roller coaster Map Info: 'Careen through the Himalayan mountains on a speeding train while avoiding the clutches of the mythic Abominable Snowman.'Opened: 'November 4, 2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction:'44 in '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late November * '''The Wrong Lever ! - A MACK Rides indoor wild mouse coaster Based off of Emperor's New Groove Opened: '''May 6, 2003 * '''Pirates of the Carribean Former Attractions * Swiss Family Treehouse - a walk through attraction Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Closing Date: '''September 8, 1999 '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Replaced by: Tarzan's Treehouse * The Legend of The Lion King - A Lion King show themed show Opened: '''July 8, 1994 '''Closing Date: '''September 4, 2000 '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Replaced by: Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Safari Ride * Tropical Serenade '- An Audio-Animatronic Theater show '''Opened: '''June 10, 1971 '''Closing Date: '''September 4, 2000 * '''The Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management) '- An Audio-Animatronic Theater show '''Opened: '''April 5, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''January 12, 2011 '''Cause of Closure: '''On January 12, 2011, a small fire broke out in the attic of the attraction. No guests were injured in the incident. '''Replaced: '''Tropical Serenade Replaced by: The Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai! '''Stores * South Seas Traders - Polynesian stuff.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Adventureland Bazaar - Adventureland & Disney stuff. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Safari Explorers Co. - Jungle themed goods.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Indiana Jones Store - TBA Opened: '''March 4, 1997. * '''The Lion King Store '- TBA.'Opened: '''November 3, 2001. '''Restaurants & Refreshments * Sunshine Tree Terrace - Dole Whips. The Tiki Gods treat grounds for tired humans and visitors of the Enchanted TIki Room. * Tahitian Terrace - Eat & Dine at a Polynesian paradise at the Tahitian Terrace. Similar to the original Tahitian Terrace at Disneyland California. * Tortuga Tavern - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Adventureland Bazaar - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''River View Cafe - TBA Opened:'''June 15, 2006 '''New Orleans Square New Orleans Square is based on 19th-century New Orleans. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Attractions * The Princess and the Frog River Ride - A boat dark ride based on The Princess and the Frog and has the same track layout as Maelstrom formerly at Epcot in Orlando Opened: 'April 12, 2011. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Haunted Mansion '- An omnimover dark ride. 'Map Info: '''Embark on a spine-tingling tour through an eerie haunted estate, home to ghosts, ghouls and supernatural surprises.'Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Muppets:Great Moments in American History '- a live show 'Map Info: '''Join Kermit and friends for hysterical, historical sketches and song.'Opened:'''July 4, 2016 '''Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''The American Adventure '- a host show. 'Map Info: '''Audio-Animatronics, film and music bring America's past to life during this 30-minute show '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''The Hall of Presidents - TBA Map Info: 'Behold all 45 of the men who have served as U.S. President in an Audio-Animatronics show tracing the history of the United States.'Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Shops * Pandora Store - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''La Mascarade d'Orleans -TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Memento Mori -TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Restaurants * French Market Restaurant '- TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Blue Bayou Restaurant '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Tiana's Place '- TBA '''Opened: '''April 12, 2011 * '''Columbia Harbour House - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Liberty Tree Tavern '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Sleepy Hollow - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Frontierland Frontierland is an area that recreates the setting of pioneer days along the American frontier. According to Walt Disney, "All of us have cause to be proud of our country's history, shaped by the pioneering spirit of our forefathers. Our adventures are designed to give you the feeling of having lived, even for a short while, during our country's pioneer days." Frontierland is home to the Pinewood Indians band of animatronic Native Americans, who live on the banks of the Rivers of America.Opened: '''June 10, 1971. '''Current Attractions * Big Thunder Mountain - A Vekoma mine train roller coaster Map Info:'Race through a haunted gold-mining town aboard a rollicking runaway mine train. '''Opened: '''June 10, 1991 * '''Mark Twain Riverboat '- TBA 'Map Info: '''Huge boat through the Rivers of Frontier '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Frontierland Shootin' Exposition - TBA'' '' Map Info: 'Test your accuracy! '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Sailing Ship Columbia '-'' TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Shops * Prairie Outpost and Supply - Frontier goods. Miners showcase their special accessories making here. Now you can make your own one of a kind accesorie with your name sculpted on it! Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Frontier Mercantile - Frontier goods. The renouned blacksmith in Frontierland opened this mercantile as a means to sell his precious frontier mercantile. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Big Thunder Mountain Co. - Big Thunder Mountain goods. Fresh from Big Thunder, buy candies, nuggets and other treasures also in this store On ride photos of Big Thunder Mountain.Opened:'''June 10, 1991. '''Restaurants & Refreshments * Pecos Bill Cafe'' - Pizza and pasta. Relive the legend of Pecos Bill and his tall tales in this old timey saloon.Opened:'''June 10, 1971. * '''The Lucky Nugget Saloon - Table Service. Dine and see the amazing show at The Lucky Nugget Saloon. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991. * McDonald's in Disneyland NY - A McDonald's restaurant Opened:'June 10, 1971. * The '''Diamond Horseshoe Cafe '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1971. * '''Golden Oak Outpost - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1971. * '''Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn & Café '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1971. * '''River Belle Terrace - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1971. * Aunt Jemima's Kitchen '''Current Shows * Disney's Celebrate America - TBA Opened:'''July 4,2009. '''Former Shows * Fantasmic! - TBA Opened: '''September 2, 1992. '''Closed: October 31, 2000 (moved to Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios New York) Critter Country Critter Country is a area themed is simaler to Disneyland California version of the park and is dominated by a single major attraction, Splash Mountain.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Current Attractions * Splash Mountain '- a log flume dark ride.'Map Info:'Take off on a rollicking log flume ride featuring characters and songs from the classic Disney film Song of the South. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Triva: '''the logs and ride version are simaler to the one at Magic Kingdom and it has the Br'er Frog animatronic from the Magic Kingdom version. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Country Bear Jamboree - TBA Map Info: 'Have a knee-slappin’ good time at this jolly country-and-western show starring a hilarious bunch of singing bears. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - a dark ride based upon the film of the same name. Map Info: 'Travel through Hundred Acre Wood in an oversized Hunny Pot and immerse yourself in the stories of Winnie the Pooh.'Opened: 'April 10, 2002 '''Note: '''This version is similar to the Magic Kingdom version, but mostly identical to the Hong Kong and Shanghai versions. '''Replaced: '''Teddi Barra's Swingin' Arcade * '''Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars '- A Vekoma steel roller coaster. '''Opened: '''April 10, 2014 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Grizzly River Run - A Intamin river rapids ride Map Info: 'A thrilling whitewater raft adventure that takes you roaring down a California river in the Sierra Nevada mountains.'Opened: '''April 10, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Redwood Creek Challenge Trail - a forest-themed play area Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''April 10, 2002 * '''Hunny Pot Spin - A teacup style ride Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''April 10, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Pooh's Playful Spot - A a playground Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''April 10, 2002 * '''Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes - free-floating canoe experience Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Former Attractions * Teddi Barra's Swingin Arcade - TBA Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Closing Date: '''September 4, 2000 '''Replaced by: The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Shops * Good Ole' South Store - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Pooh Bear Honney Store - TBA Opened: '''April 10, 2002 '''Restaurants * Hungry Bear Restaurant - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Westward Ho - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Fantasyland Fantasyland is the area of Disneyland of which Walt Disney said, This version is designed after Disneyland's Fantasyland after the 1982-1983 refurbishment and Disneyland Paris' Fantasyland. Current Attractions * Cinderella Castle '- TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'King Arthur Carousel '- a carousel attraction. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Snow White's Scary Adventures '- A dark ride themed to Snow White. Clone of Disneyland version after the New Fantasyland came in 1983 and is the same as that version The only difference is that one of the mine carts use a sound effect from the pre 1994 Disney World version and a happy ending similar to Disney World's version. * 'Peter Pan's Flight '- A Peter Pan themed Arrow Dynamics suspended dark ride Clone of Disneyland version after the New Fantasyland came in 1983. * 'Mr. Toad Wild Ride '- A dark ride. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 Clone of Disneyland version after the New Fantasyland came in 1983. * 'Pinocchio's Daring Journey '- a dark ride themed to Pinocchio 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 Clone of Disneyland version after the New Fantasyland came in 1983. * '''The Sword in the Stone - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991. * '''Mickey's PhilharMagic - A 3-D flim attraction. Opened: March 12, 2009. Replaced : 'Mickey Mouse Revue. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * '''Dumbo The Flying Elephant '- an aerial Arrow Dynamics carousel-style ride. '''Map Info: '''Soar high in the sky on a whimsical flight over Fantasyland aboard Dumbo the Flying Elephant. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Snow White Grotto - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Casey Jr. Circus Train '- Board the Casey Jr. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Storybookland Canal Boats - See various Disney locations, miniature. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Alice in Wonderland - a dark ride themed to Alice in Wonderland.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 Clone of Disneyland version after the New Fantasyland came in 1983. * '''Mad Tea Party - A tea cup ride. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Matterhorn Bobsleds - a Arrow Dynamics intertwined steel roller coaster Opened: '''June 10, 1991 * '''It's A Small World- A boat ride. This is a replica of the Walt Disney World version expect the queue building resembles the show building the boat enters at Disneyland. Opened: June 10, 1991 * Pixie Hollow * Fantasy Faire * Monstro the Whale - A shoot-the-chutes boat ride for Fantasyland. Guests would board small boats, circled the lagoon, then float into some caves. , the boats would be winched up to the top of the inside of the rocks, and splashes back down into the lagoon out of the mouth of a huge recreation of Monstro the Whale from Pinocchio. Presumably with a loud 'A-tish-oo!'Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Former Attractions * Mickey Mouse Revue - an indoor audio-animatronic stage show Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Closing Date: '''May 25, 2007 '''Replaced by: '''Mickey's PhilharMagic '''Mickey's Toontown An Area inspired by the fictional Los Angeles suburb of Toontown in the Touchstone Pictures' 1988 release Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Mickey's Toontown is based on a 1930s cartoon aesthetic and is home to Disney's most popular cartoon characters. Opened:'''April 15, 1994 '''Attractions * Goofy's Barnyard Barnstormer - A Vekoma junior roller coaster Map Info: 'Take flight above Toontown with Goofy and his homemade stunt airplanes for a thrilling, junior roller coaster ride '''Opened:'April 15, 1994 ('Formerly know as: '''Gadget Go Coaster's from 1994 - 1999) '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin '- a spining dark ride. 'Map Info: '''Steer and spin a runaway taxicab through the wacky streets of Toontown as you follow the adventures of Roger Rabbit. '''Opened:'April 15, 1994 'Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Mickey's House '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Chip and Dale's Treehouse '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Minnie's House '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Donald's Boat '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Goofy's Playhouse - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Goofy's Paint 'n' Playhouse - a interactive play area Opened:'''April 17, 2011. * '''Toontown Sound Makers - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Jolly Trolley - TBA Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Donald Duck Splash Battle '- Preston & Barbieri Splash Battle '''Map Info: TBA''' Opened: September 4, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''DuckTales: Adventure of the Gold - A 3-D trackless dark ride Map Info: TBA''' Opened: April 4, 2019. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Shops * Toontown Delivery Company - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Gag Factory - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Toontown Five & Dime - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 '''Restaurants and Refreshments * Daisy's Diner - TBA Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Pluto's Dog House '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Clarabelle's Frozen Yogurt '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Dinghy Drinks '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Toon Pop - TBA Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Out of Bounds Ice Cream '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Good Time Cafe '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Daisy's Snack Wagon - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Mickey's Trailer - TBA Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Goofy's Drink Stand '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Pop-A-Lot Popcorn '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 '''Tomorrowland Tomorrowland is set in an intergalactic city, a concept of the future as seen from around the 1950s: rockets, UFOs and robots, etc. In the words of Walt Disney: "Tomorrow can be a wonderful age. Our scientists today are opening the door of the Space Age to achievements that will benefit our children and generations to come. The Tomorrowland attractions have been designed to give you an opportunity to participate in adventures that are a living blueprint of our future.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Current Attractions * Space Mountain '''- A indoor Arrow Dynamics/Dynamic Structures dual tracked roller coaster similar to the one at Walt Disney World '''Opened: '''June 10, 1991. '''Sponsored by: '''Coca-Cola * '''Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue - A Motion 4-D interactive shooting computer-animated simulator ride similar to Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. Map Info: '''King Candy/Turbo's ghost has kidnapped Vanellope von Schweetz, and with the help of Disney Parks Guests, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun must travel to Game Central Station, Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Hero's Duty, Sugar Rush, chase the ghost of King Candy/Turbo and rescue Vanellope aslo on the way destorying evil Cy-bugs. '''Opened: '''November 23, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade - An Arcade at near the exit of Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue Opened: 'November 23, 2018 * '''Astro Orbitor '- rocket-spinner dumbo like attraction 'Map Info: '''Pilot your very own spaceship high in the sky above Tomorrowland amid a gleaming constellation of orbiting planets. '''Opened:'November 28, 1974 (Formerly known as Star Jets from June 10, 1991 to January 10, 1994) * 'Stitch Encounter '- an interactive show '''Map Info: '''Aloha! Come visit Stitch! He’s been spotted at the United Galactic Federation Stitch Tracking Station. Here you get to talk to the blue, Mischievous alien, and you’re sure to get a good laugh! '''Opened: '''July 13, 2007 * '''Star Tours – The Adventures Continue - Map Info:'''Make the jump to hyperspace as you ride aboard a 3D, motion-simulated space flight to popular destinations from Star Wars. '''Opened: '''May 12, 2012 '''Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes '''Replaced: '''Star Tours '''Sponsored by: '''Energizer * '''Stitch's Great Escape '- a theater-in-the-round attraction.'''Opened: '''November 16, 1994 '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Replaced: '''Mission to Mars Note: The attraction has been operating on a seasonal schedule since October 2, 2016. When not in use, the attraction's first pre-show area can be converted into a character greeting area for Stitch and other costumed characters * '''Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters - A Omnimover interactive shooting gallery dark ride. Map Info: '''Fire lasers to defeat Zurg in this shooting-gallery attraction that puts you in the center of a thrilling space battle. '''Opened: '''April 15, 2004 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: '''American Airlines Dreamflight * '''Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover - A PeopleMover system ride Map Info:'Embark on a 12-minute tour of Tomorrowland aboard this emission-free mass transit system of the future. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 'DisneyFastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Finding Nemo: Submarine Voyage '- A submarine attraction '''Map Info: '''Journey by submarine through a subaquatic world populated by characters and settings from Disney·Pixar's Finding Nemo. '''Opened: '''June 12, 2009 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: 20,000 Leauges Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage * Flying Saucers - A teacups ride different from the one formerly at Disneyland California and aslo similar to Storm Force Accelatron at Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando. Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''DisneyFastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Timekeeper - a Circle-Vision 360° film Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Star Wars Launch Bay '- A interactive walkthrough attraction 'Map Info: '''Check out props and models from Star Wars: The Last Jedi, play games, snap photos, screen videos, and greet heroes and villains.'Opened: '''December 15,2015 * '''Tomorrowland Speedway - A race car themed attraction Opened: '''May 1, 1991 '''Sponsored by: '''Ford * '''Tron Lightcycle Power Run - A Vekoma semi-enclosed launched steel roller coaster Opened: '''June 18, 2017 '''Former Attractions * Bill Nye's Science Laboratory Rules! '''- A lab play area/walkthrough similar to Jurassic Park Discovery Center At Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''May 15, 1993 '''Closed: '''February 28, 2007 '''Replaced by: '''Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor '''Why it was replaced: '''Bill Nye's Show was two cartoony, so they closed it in 2007. * '''Star Tours - A motion simulator ride Map Info: 'Captain "Rex sent guests on an excursion trip to Endor, whilst being caught in an altercation between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 'Closed: '''July 25, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Star Tours – The Adventures Continue. '''Sponsored by: '''Energizer * '''Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor '- A Monsters inc themed attraction '''Map Info: '''Participate in the giggliest, most guffaw-friendly live comedy show ever—starring Monsters, Inc. and company! '''Opened: '''September 4, 2007 '''Closed: '''January 8, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Bill Nye's Science Laboratory Rules! Replaced By: Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Mission to Mars - A theater attraction. Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Closed: '''October 22,1993. '''Replaced By: ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter * Extraterrorestrial Alien Encounter '- a theater-in-the-round attraction.'Opened: 'December 16, 1994 '''Map Info: '''October 12, 2003 '''Replaced: '''Mission to Mars ' Replaced By: '''Stitch's Great Escape * '''Starcade - An Aracde. Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 'Closed: '''October 21,2018 '''Replaced By: '''Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade * '''American Airlines Dreamflight '- An A Omnimover dark ride. '''Opened: '''June 10, 1991 '''Closed: '''September 5, 2004 '''Replaced: '''Adventure Thru Inner Space ' '''Replaced By:' Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage '''- A submarine attraction. '''Opened: June 10, 1991 Closed: '''October 22,2008 '''Replaced By: '''Finding Nemo: Submarine Voyage '''Current Shops * Futuristic Sweets - Sweets from the future. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 ** '''Mickey's StarTraders - Tomorrowland stuff. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 ** '''Space Mountain Shop - Space Mountain onride photos & some Space Mountain & Disney items. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 ** '''Game Central Station'' ''- Wreck It ralph goods. at the exit of Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue Opened: '''November 23, 2018 '''Replaced: Monsters Inc Store. ** Intergalactic Imports'' ''- Buzz Lightyear, TRON & Stitch stuff. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 ** '''Star Command Suppliers - Buzz Lightyear stuff. Opened: '''April 15, 2004 '''Replaced: '''American Airlines Store ** '''Tatooine Traders - A Star Wars themed store. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 ** '''X-S Tech Store - A ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter themed store. Opened: '''December 16, 1996 ** '''Merchant of Venus - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 *Former * '''Tomorrowland Light & Power Co. - MagicBand on Demand station to personalize a retail MagicBand or D-Tech phone case Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Former Shops ** American Airlines Store - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Closed: '''October 24,2003 '''Replaced By: '''Star Command Suppliers ** '''Monsters Inc Store - TBA Opened: '''September 4, 2007 '''Closed: '''January 8, 2018 '''Replaced By: Game Central Station Restaurants *Current * Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies - Ice cream, smoothies, sundaes. Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** Tomorrowland Terrace - This restaurant is open seasonally. It has outdoor seating, which is still available for guests to use. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** 'Redd Rockett's Pizza Port '- TBA 'Opened:'June 12, 1998 ** '''The Spirit of Refreshment -TBA Opened:'''June 12, 1998 *Former * '''Cool Ship - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet Restaurant - TBA '''Opened:'June 15, 1996 ** '''Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe - There are 3 areas you can order from each bay offers Soups, Salads, Chicken, and Burgers. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** The Lunching Pad (Snacks, turkey legs, beverages) 'Opened:'June 10, 1991